Darkness
by Shaku1347
Summary: Well what to say plz read and find out.....in short its a romance sorta and its sort of tragic BTW pathetic title i couldnt get anything else dosent suit story...
1. Chapter 1

 CHAPTER 1— His and Her Story

His Story

It was a dark night, just like the one where his girlfriend walked out of his life leaving him heartbroken ~~~ lost in love, lost in life and now working for an assassination group called Katarxynyaa. The thought of that night was now funny ~~ he had moved on long back. Natsume Hyuuga smiled to himself; his hazel eyes shone a bright red in the moonlight. He smiled and twirled his gun, he had found his target….."Watching television…tch..". Hyuuga fired a shot from the opposite building, the window broke alerting his target who made a run for it..his sharp eyes found him again. It had started to rain. One shot hit on the gut and the second one pin point on the head finishing his target off.

Natsume was almost inhuman by the amount of animal genes that had been injected in him~~ he was faster, more accurate, brilliant eyesight…..

Natsume blew the smoke emerging from his gun and made his way back into the shadows making his way home.

The police would cover the incident up…after all they were in league with them, made their work easier after all.

He smiled a little before running off at a fast pace.

Her Story

Late in the evening Andromeda walked through the streets of Notterdam~~ Graphics grad a real wild child. Her auburn curls bounced and her olive green eyes twinkled as she window-shopped with a big grin on her face. She heard the distinct ring of her mobile from her bag.

"Hello…" she answered taking it out.

"Hellooo babe!?"

It was her fiancé, lord of the underworld who had threatened her family into giving her hand in marriage to him. "_If you don't give me your daughter then ill have no difficulty in taking all you're lives!"_ That's what he said….

"Hi umm….I'm a little busy, call you back later" Andromeda said in a pained voice as she hung up before he could answer.

She checked her watch the time was closing in on 10:00 p.m. The phone rang out again it was her sister Athena..

After what seemed like an hour of talk Athena hung up…Athena had asked how her life with her fiancé was. She didn't know a thing about Neil…as in ~~ How many lives he's taken? How many times had he abused her? How many people had he seen dying without giving a damn?

That's what Neil was all about…and the painful thing was Andromeda couldn't tell the one person she adored most in the world…no she wouldn't put Athena's life in danger!

It was 11:00 p.m the shops were closing and Andromeda cried out….of frustration, of loneliness and all the bad things in the world. She slid down to sit on the footpath while gripping her hair tightly and screaming.

It had started to rain….and the next thing she knew were the sounds of gunshots…

Shaku---Kinda sad for starting of a story huh?

Natsume—Why don't I have lines…I mean Im the protagonist!

Andromeda---I HAVE MORE LINES THAN YOU! HAH! IN YOUR FACE!

Shaku—Plz review guys it'll inspire me…like this Inuyasha instrumental does! OH shut it you too….ha-ha my protagonists are misbehaving!


	2. Chapter 2

 CHAPTER 2—How they Met?

Andromeda looked up, she rubbed her eyes, some people hurriedly closed down shops and doors and windows others ran hurriedly through the streets stopping the first cab they noticed…Andromeda was however least bothered…

She opened he roman heels and carried them in her hands walking barefoot through the pathway.

"UNGH….I think I stepped on glass!" Andromeda shouted with a yelp. Her foot was throbbing with pain she couldn't walk like this and she couldn't see any cabs around. She examined her foot closely putting on the glasses she never used, squinting to see if the glass had gone inside or not.

Suddenly she saw someone or maybe something whoosh past her!

"HEY!" The blur slowed down….it was a guy, cute with one deadly looking gun.

"What?" Hyuuga asked with a bored expression, his unkempt hair falling on his face. "Umm….can you help me, I um…gut my foot…"Andromeda said with her hands in a style of praying, throwing a panicky look at the gun. Natsume turned to go away.

"Hey!" Andromeda said in a more calm and confident voice. "At least drop me till a cab somewhere you scared everyone will find out you shot someone?"

"No…"

Natsume slowly walked forward, he picked Andromeda up and took off in a fast pace.

"YOURE RUNNING WAY TOO FAST!" Andromeda shouted her surroundings were just a blur to her.

"Where do you live?"

"17 Cherry Lane, Notterdam-0931…

Hey you've been genetically modified haven't you?

So, you're part of that assassination group Katarxynyaa. You were on an assassination mission weren't you?"

"Yes I am…you're bedroom?"

Andromeda recognized the familiar surroundings of her bedroom.

"How'd you get in?"

"Window…" Natsume explained with a bored expression.

"I didn't even see you coming in!!"

"Yah that happens a lot…" Natsume said with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

Natsume turned his back once again to go. "Hey what's you're name?" Andromeda asked.

"Hyuuga… Natsume Hyuuga…" Natsume said with a small smile.

Shaku—HI! Chapter 2 did ya'll like it?

Natsume—I still don't have enough lines.

Shaku---Well you don't talk much anyways!

Andromeda—HI!

Shaku—Get back into the story would ya! That's where you belong, stop bugging me!


	3. Chapter 3

 CHAPTER 3—THE FATEFUL ENCOUNTER

1 month later…….

Once again the night and the chilly mist surrounded Natsume…he hated missions in winter!

He once again crept through the shadows of the night. The place looked familiar.

"Cherry Lane…creepy girl lives here…" he whispered and opened an envelope to check the address to where his next target might be today…"Says 17 Cherry Lane? Is that girl related to him somehow?" he wondered. Natsume walked slowly keeping a tight hold on the gun placed in its holster. "This is the place, tch!"

The window on the ground floor was open, he got inside, he heard a shout.

Natsume rushed up the stairs and saw his target gripping Andromeda's hand tightly, while Andromeda tried to get away in vain.

Neil's grip on Andromeda's hand tightened.

"Katarxynyaa.......hmm…one of the famous Black cats I suppose? Where's you're partner?

_Dirty little slime ball…_Natsume thought remembering a previous encounter as his blood started to boil….. _Where is TRAIN?_ _He's never late for a mission!_

"Hyuuga isn't it? So you guys finally noticed the little crimes I've been doing?"

"Yes we did!" Natsume said with a strange expression as some memories came flooding back to him…"And now you'll…" Natsume stopped midway ---- Neil was pointing his gun at Andromeda.

"Sick BASTARD----You'll go to any lengths to save you're SORRY BUTT WONT YOU?" Andromeda inquired.. while struggling to get out of Neil's tight grip, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh babes…don't be such a drama queen you know me well enough right?"

"Drop that gun Hyuuga!" Neil said beckoning towards Natsume.

_Tch…..Persona got me for real this time, he knew………_Natsume thought…_where is Train?_

_Disgusting taking a girl for a hostage!_

Natsume dissolved in his thoughts as he started to bend down to put the gun down on the floor.

"HI!" said a slightly fun-loving, childish, husky voice.

Natsume's veins started popping.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Natsume inquired of Train.

"Umm…well its time to get serious now!"

With a swift movement Train freed Andromeda of Neil's grip and held onto his throat.

"Do you're thing Hyuuga!"

"What thing Heartnet…you seem to have him good!"

"Do it you're fire thing…gun thing any…shit….he got away!" Train exclaimed as Neil jumped out of the window, off the building and into his waiting limousine.

"Let's go after him Hyuuga! Get a move on!"

"Let him go today he'll met his end some other time…." Natsume said with an angry expression and bloodshot eyes.

"Persona will murder us! Are you okay?" Train said looking at Andromeda.

"I'm good…" Andromeda replied. "So Natsume you're after my fiancé?"

"Been after him a while now its official…" Natsume said looking bloodthirsty.

He stared into Andromeda's wet eyes and her cute curls surrounding her babyish face.

Natsume felt an urge, an urge to kiss Andromeda.

Natsume waited for a while, head down trying to control his heavy, unsteady breathing. Then he came crashing down on Andromeda's lips. He felt his body burn into her as they passionately kissed each other. This meant Andromeda liked him…he'd fallen in love again.

Natsume heard a low whistle…._Train…._he thought.

They stood apart looking into each others eyes.

"You're doing it again bro…" Train said in a low voice.

"Yeah…."

"So Natsume tell me about you're past why are you so bloodthirsty for Neil's life? Apart from the fact of course that he's a major killer! How'd you know him?" Andromeda asked.

Shaku—hi again konnichiwa!

Andromeda----Shaku can I flirt with Train he's cute!

Shaku---NO WAY!

Train----ME! Itll be an honour Andy {hey I came up with a nickname]

Natsume---Stay away! *evil glare*

Shaku, Andromeda and Train in unison--*runs away as fast as they possibly can!*


	4. Chapter 4

 CHAPTER 4- REMEMBRANCE

5 years earlier….

Natsume sat by himself in a tuxedo…his usually messy, unkempt spiky hair gelled back with just a few stray strands of his hair falling on his face.

He grinned slightly as he saw his two best friends march towards him. Train had the same wayward expression on his face and Ruka still has that pet rabbit! Seriously he was 22!

"Hey you gonna get married man!" Train said slapping Natsume's back. Natsume gave him an angry glare out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yah congratulations Natsume…….!" Ruka said.

"Thanks.." Natsume said in a gruff voice.

"Lets go over to the chapel now! I can already hear the wedding bells!" Train shouted as he cupped his ear with his hands indicating that he could hear sounds from far away.

They reached the chapel ahead of time no one was there.

Natsume entered through the heavily carved doors of the chapel to breathe in the fresh smell of roses and orange blossoms.

The room was decorated with golden and red hangings and roses were placed on the handles of the benches skillfully.

Slowly the guests started arriving one by one.

An hour later wedding bells rang out. For the first time Natsume set his eyes upon Sylvia as his bride, gonna be the last time too…

Sylvia's shiny black tresses was pulled up in a tight knot, a few strands had been left loose which fell about her till her waist like a cascade.

She wore a crown of white roses on her head from which her 6 feet veil was attached. In her hand she carried a bouquet of white roses and pink lilies.

Though however beautiful she looked Natsume noticed a discontent, an irritation on her face.

The marriage procession began.

"Do you Natsume Hyuuga take Sylvia Takeshi to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes…"  
"And do you Sylvia Takeshi take Natsume Hyuuga to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"NO…..I…umm….don't" Sylvia said devoid of any expression.

"I'm sorry Natsume but I gave my heart to someone else…I should've told earlier but…with everything going on…and………ummm…..I couldn't get a chance to…"

"Hey babe, ready to hit the road?" Neil asked of Sylvia.

"NEIL???" Andromeda inquired her eyes wide with shock as Train finished with Natsume's story. "Neil…as in the Neil who's my fiancé?"

Natsume sat there with his face in his hands.

"And this Sylvia…..I think I know her! She's usually with him….kind of like his mistress and he sort of uses her and all….."

When Andromeda said this Natsume looked up, a hunger for revenge showing clearly in his eyes. "Good for her!" he said losing control of himself," That bitch deserves it!"

Natsume slowly broke down. That night he couldn't sleep. He stayed up and suffered from the pain that Sylvia had left with him. He stayed up with the realization that he could never trust anyone again.

"So what's you're story? Train asked Andromeda as he stared sadly into his friend's face.

1 year ago.

Andromeda was overjoyed. Her usually bouncy curls had been straightened and tied into a high ponytail.

She'd graduated! All night they would party and drink. She laughed with her friends as they walked towards the bar late in the evening.

A few hours later……

Andromeda checked her watch…it was 3 'o' clock.

She walked by herself io the empty streets of Notterdam. Andromeda tugged at her coat. A chilly mist hung that night and only a small portion of the moon was visible though the drifting clouds.

Andromeda heard a gunshot.

She ran around the corner of the road and to her horror found a dead body lying in front of her.

A pool of blood surrounded her.

The man pointing the gun at the body looked up to stare into Andromeda's face. He threw her an evil grin.

"Come on girlie I'll drop you till where you're going." the man offered rather demanded of her.

Andromeda thought it was best not to refuse; she got into the car with him.

He asked to come into the house with her……..

"Well that's it really Train…..then he threatened my family and got me betrothed to him…" Andromeda said looking at the engagement ring she wore on her finger.

Shaku—Woo probably the longest chapter ive written!

Protagonists----Why do we cry so much?

Shaku—Cuz ya have to!

Shaku—Review guys plz!


	5. Chapter 5

 CHAPTER 5- LOVE{side story}

Train sat on the terrace waiting for Saya Otonashi to show up. He sat alone with his white cat feeding it milk. Train could hear Natsume cooking food downstairs. He looked down to see the brightly lit streets. He got anxious as time went by. Wasn't Saya going to come today? He thought about their relationship. He loved her a lot, with all his heart. But his love for Saya was quite different from the way Natsume felt about Andromeda. No…he loved Saya as his friend…his best friend like the way he loved Natsume!

He heard a distant singing---

"Uta wo

Utaa ooooo

Daichi no uta wo

Kaze wo……

HI!" Saya said stopping in the middle of her song.

"Go on singing…."Train said. He enjoyed her singing.

Saya started again with a new song this time she chose the song Pika Pika no Taiyo.

"Why are you late today?" Train asked Saya, stopping her again in the middle of her song.

"I got caught up at work!" Saya replied "Hey do you like my new kimono?"

Saya twirled around once to show Train her new kimono.

It was a black kimono with a big red dragon on it and several golden leaves.

"It looks the same to me…weird…" Train said.

"HEY! I'm a woman and you should always compliment so as to not hurt our feelings!" Saya said pulling both of Train's cheeks hard.

"There that'll teach you to respect a woman's feelings"

Train rubbed his cheeks. They had turned bright red.

"So how's you're friend?"

"He's fine now…..I think…."

Train gave her a smile……Saya….she's always so caring, worrying all the time about Train and Natsume. She would even come and cook for them at weekends and also when she was off duty and what did she want in return…..milk of course.

Saya smiled back…Train loved the way she'd smile at him. That big grin Saya would give him from time to time really put Train's mind at peace and his worries at rest.

"I should get going now!" Saya said getting up and leaving Train's side.

"BYE!" Saya said as she made a jump towards the next building.

"I LOVE YOU!" Train cried out.

"You too!" Saya replied…laughing.

"As a friend though!"

"I know idiot!"

Shaku—Train lovers finally a chapter dedicated to him though this is more of a gakuen alice fan fiction.

Train—Finally some importance to the Black Cat man!

Shaku—HA HA *ruffles Train's hair!*


	6. Chapter 6

 CHAPTER 6—SIGNIFICANCE AND VALUE

Andromeda looked out of her window…..It was a dreary morning. Heavy gray clouds drifted across the usually clear blue sky. No sign of the sun.

Andromeda picked up her coat and walked out into the streets now covered with white snow.

She checked the watch….7 a.m ………

She had a lot of things going on in her head…like how exactly Natsume was gonna catch Neil.

He seemed to get away all the time….she blamed herself of course for slowing the famous Black Cats down…….

She went inside the first café she saw.

She picked a table outside the café though it wasn't the perfect morning to do so.

Andromeda reached for the paperback novel in her bag. She took it out and started reading. Half an hour later she was ready to order.

A swanky waitress came up to her looking irritated.

"Umm…." Andromeda said looking at the menu…."Id like some umm…black coffee with cream and two chocolate doughnuts please!"

The waitress smiled at Andromeda's politeness as she took down the order she'd placed. It's not everyday that she got to see a polite customer!

Andromeda got back to her novel…she looked up for a moment and decided she couldn't read anymore so she took out her MP3 and started bobbing her head to the beat of the song.

Suddenly she saw three figures approach her.

It was Natsume, Train and some girl she didn't know.

"Hi!" Train piped up as he dragged up a chair for himself to sit down at her table.

"Can we sit here?" the girl asked as Natsume settled himself next to Andromeda.

"Sure we know Andromeda! Saya just sit down!" Train said looking into his other best friend's face.

The waitress came back with Andromeda's order.

"Umm can you give me a triple of this order please?"

"Sure miss..so that'll be three coffee's and six doughnuts?"

"No cut out four doughnuts and make that two slices of apple pie please…"Train asked.

"Sure mister!" the waitress said with a coy smile.

"So Natsume thought of anything?" Andromeda asked.

"What exactly?"

"OF HOW TO GET THAT BASTARD NEIL!"

"You know the sweepers are after him too!" Saya said. "There are seven of us working together and we have the license to kill off his whole gang!"

"I say we should join forces! What do you think Natsume?" Train asked.

"Yah you're right Train! Natsume this guys dangerous! I know him well and it'll help you guys in finding him!" Andromeda said.

"Yah we heard that he's on the Isle of Thamiza so if Katarxynyaa backs us up it'll really help!" Saya said.

"Well duh he's there! He brought that isle!" Andromeda exclaimed. "I mean war's palpable right?"

"Yup it is he's a tough customer and Persona says he's recruiting people to fight for him!" Train piped up eager to get into the conversation.

"Can I have a say in this?" Natsume asked folding his hands.

All three looked at Natsume.

"I think we should put forward the idea to join these sweepers to Persona first. Then we should recruit all the best members of Katarxynyaa and go to Thamiza. Does everyone agree on this?"

"Yup!" everyone said in unison.

Shaku—another chapter done with whoopee!

Andromeda—When do I marry Natsume?

Shaku---soon enough but before you go to that isle find out in the next chapter!

Train & Saya— Marriage?

Shaku—YUP! Plz review guys!


End file.
